1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter device for separating gaseous organic impurities from waste gases.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As used herein, the term gaseous organic impurities means all waste gases which originate from organic degradation processes, for example, from animal farms, from processing operations in animal carcass utilization plants, from fermentation and rotting or digestion processes, as well as from industrial plants.
It is well known that gaseous impurities may be separated from waste gases by using filters which consist of a drum-shaped, rotating separating unit which rotates about an axis and contains filter material, e.g., low-temperature coke from peat, brown coal, bituminous coal or wood charcoal, such as those described in the German Offenlegungsschrift 1,619,861. Of course, whenever the adsorption capacity is exhausted, a new charge has to be introduced into the separating unit.
By these processes, gaseous impurities, especially in the form of sulfur dioxide, can be removed by adsorption from waste gases since sulfuric acid is formed in the presence of oxygen and water vapor, and the sulfuric acid must be released in a processing step that follows the absorption.
Experience has shown that the organic impurities mentioned hereinabove can only be incompletely separated and converted with such devices. The impurities and extraneous materials that occur, cannot all be adsorbed and the porous surface of such absorbents, and of filters that may be positioned before the absorbents are quickly blocked by suspended matter in the waste gases.